Doji Domotai
Doji Domotai was a bushi and duelist of the Crane Clan. Domotai became the Crane Clan Champion in 1167 and retired in 1196. Kurohito's Heir Family Domotai was the only child of Doji Kurohito and Doji Akiko, Doji Domotai (Lotus flavor) and was called Sakura. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Gempukku She trained in both the Kakita and Matsu schools. Doji Domotai (Diamond flavor) Her Kakita teachers during four years were the twins Kakita Yozo and Kakita Kaneo, and Matsu Atasuke was her sensei during her five years at Shiro no Yojin. Atasuke had fought alongside Matsu Domotai and talked about him as a true hero. In 1165 Domotai arrived to Tsuma as contender of the Topaz Championship. She met the ronin Hyou and defeated in the weapon contest the Mantis Yoritomo Juchiro. Domotai won the contest and passed her gempukku. She chose the name of Doji Domotai in honor of the dead Lion hero, and guessing that so long as she carried a Matsu's name, her father would remember the friendship the Cran clan promised with the Lion. She was appointed as Imperial Guard in Toshi Ranbo. The Topaz Championship, Part One, by Shawn Carman Hoshi, the Celestial Wanderer The night after her gempukku Domotai was talking with Nagori when both saw a half man, with a long, serpentine lower torso, its torso swirled with countless mystic tattoos. Doji Reju told he had been visited by the Celestial Wanderer, Hoshi, who had returned to warn him about three strangers conspired against Togashi Satsu, the Dragon Clan Champion. Betrothal In 1166 Domotai was betrothed to Ikoma Kusari, the son of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Korin. It was a political maneouver engineered by Akodo Setai to avoid a war between both Clans and accepted by Doji Seishiro and her father to reduce the risk of the uprising of a peasant rebellion in the small Crane city of Hitsu Taekeru. Seeds of Revolution, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Marriage In 1167 Domotai was married to Kusari at Kyuden Doji. The two young samurai did not love one another, as usually happened in most samurai arranged marriages Dawn of Lotus, The Crane Clan, by Shawn Carman Kusari took the family name of his wife. Imperial Herald v2 #16, Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III They were coming to appreciate one another in the months since their wedding. Topaz Champion - 1167 In 1167 Domotai was one of the judges in the Topaz Championship. Crane Clan Champion Akiko was killed by her husband after her connection to the Gozoku was announced before Toturi III by Ikoma Masote and Doji Takeji. Masote had gathered evidence of caravans of goods being redirected from where they were needed to the stronghold of Bayushi Atsuki in the Unicorn provinces. The Emperor denied Masote to follow the tradition that a treason to the Emperor had to be atoned by the death of all the traitor's family line. The Righteous Emperor spared in that way the life of Akiko's daughter Domotai. Kurohito committed seppuku shortly after and Domotai was appointed as the new Crane Champion. Domotai took her father's blade, her own daisho having been set aside to await the birth of her first child. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman She ordered any edict from the Imperial Court bearing the chops of Doji Nagori and Doji Seishiro was to be treated as if issued by herself. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Seeking Revenge Domotai asked Akodo Setai traveler papers to see her husband's father and Ikoma Daimyo, Ikoma Korin. Domotai exposed the fact that Masote had withheld the news of Akiko's treachery for months, in the hope of making a greater name for himself by revealing it directly to the Emperor. Ikoma Otemi ordered him to die a coward's death for this treachery, and Domotai herself dealt the killing blow. Old Rivalries, Part III, by Shawn Carman The ancient wounds Kurohito's death had opened were bound again. The Bitter Shadow of Shame (Path of Hope flavor) Blossoming Conflict (Path of Hope flavor) Domotai did not know that Ikoma Yasuko had worked to remove Masote's support, convincing the Ikoma Daimyo, Ikoma Korin, that his failure to neutralize Domotai when he engineered the death of Akiko was a sign of weakness. Vacant Throne, p. 16 Advisor After the death of her parents the Asahina Daimyo and Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa became her trusted advisor. He had a conversation with her about her father, the Crane Clan, and the Crane's duty to the Empire. The immediate effect of it was Domotai's decision to forego declaring war on the Lion in favor of a more focused revenge on Ikoma Masote. Vacant Throne, p. 21 Yotsu family Sekawa lobbied to Domotai to grant Crane lands to the Yotsu family, for their effort in the protection of the ruins of Otosan Uchi. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Yotsu had aided the Jade Legions to cleanse the city's ruins of the Ninube. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman War of Silk and Steel The War of Silk and Steel began in 1167 between Lion and Dragon Clans Lotus Edition Rulebook, page Path of Hope, page but the Crane was also involved when a group of Dragon Nemuranai Hunters, operating in Crane provinces without authorization, inadvertently discovered gaijin pepper hidden by Daidoji Harriers. A group of harriers attempted to kill the Dragon and after the gaijin pepper detonated, only a single combatant on each side survived seriously wounded. Training Grounds 2, page Domotai appointed Kakita Nakazo as taisa of the Crane army in the conflict. The winter arrived and the operations were halted. Will of Iron (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Domotai and the Harriers Domotai had become troubled by the omissions and inconsistencies she had been finding in the reports of her Daidoji commanders. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske The Dragon Clan daimyo Togashi Satsu recently drew Domotai's attention to the dishonor that was concealed within the Daidoji, more specifically the Harriers and their use of gaijin pepper which was forbidden by Imperial Law. Outraged, Domotai swore to see the Harriers' operations dismantled, and had ordered the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze to do so. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer He had agreed to this, rather reluctantly. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Khan's Defiance involvement The war quickly ended when the Unicorn Clan Khan Moto Chagatai invaded Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the last stage of the Khan's Defiance. Domotai was at Toshi Ranbo when the Unicorn entered the city streets. The Crane forces were mainly involved in the front lines, and barely fifty under the command of Daidoji Gempachi were within the city. They were dispatched to defend the Crane Estates. Domotai sent word to withdraw troops from the Dragon front and sent them to defend the capital. Domotai knew it would open the Crane to utter defeat by the Dragon, without the Lion to contain their front lines. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team During the assault on the city Satsu met with Domotai and the two settled their differences quickly. The True Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Asahina Sekawa steps down Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo, Asahina Sekawa and the other Keepers arrived at the city. He announced to Domotai that he was stepping down from the position of Jade Champion, Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. He travelled north out of Rokugan, carrying the young child of Rosoku with him, to teach and protect the child so that in the future the Empire would have the guidance of Shinsei's line again. The Truest Test, Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Harrier activities finished Domotai did not know if Kikaze was false or true, but the Harriers had not been completely disbanded. Domotai became increasingly worried regarding her Daidoji bodyguards. At the advice of Daidoji Fumisato she ordered her personal guard led by Daidoji Kimpira to investigate Giji Seido alognside with Fumisato. They journeyed to Shiro Giji to end the illegal practices there, killing any who resisted. He returned with the lord of the Harrier castle's head, Daidoji Hakumei for the crime. Fumisato told Daidoji Shihei was the responsible to defy Domotai's orders, without the kowledge of Kikaze. Third Yasuki War A meeting between Domotai and Hida Kuon sparked a war between the Crane and the Crab. Kuon claimed to have evidence which proved that the late Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi was not the rightful heir to the Yasuki family, and demanded the next Yasuki daimyo swear fealty to the Crab alone. Domotai refused to accept that, as she would not allow him to contradict the word of Doji Kurohito. Family Troubles, by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan When the war dragged on and the Crab found themselves unable to keep their army supplied through the winter, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen was sent to Domotai to ask for terms. In exchange for Crab testimony that Kurohito's word was true and the Crane's claim to the lands was legitimate, Domotai arranged for Jinn-Kuen to marry a Crane woman, and gave him control of the Yasuki lands as her dowry. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Race for the Throne The Crane had publicy supported the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime in the Race for the Throne. Domotai came to a meeting with Hoketuhime and went assisted by Asahina Beniha, as Nagori counseled her. Beniha halted the attempts that Hoketuhime made to imply further the Crane with her claim. An outsider, Doji Yasuyo, the Shogun's widow, was also a candidate, appealing to those who wanted the Toturi dynasty to continue. The Crane had two strong candidates for the Throne, and no in-fighting between them. Domotai could order Yasuyo as her Lady to declare support for the Otomo, or if Yasuyo's options increased, she would try Hoketuhime made the same for Yasuyo, reaping the benefits. Nagori was instrumental in this politic maneuver. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1169 Domotai attended winter court at Kyuden Otomo in winter 1169-1170. Domotai had chosen to wear fashion from the time of Hantei X, causing a mad scramble by most courtiers to obtain similar clothing. Placing orders at all the kimono shops in the city, she placed a stranglehold on who could and couldn't obtain the proper fashion. Those who were gifted with the fashionable clothing or allowed to place orders included; Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai, Otomo Hoketuhime, Amethyst Champion Yoritomo Yoyonagi, various Lion, Crane and Phoenix dignitaries, and Bayushi Saya. The Flowers, The Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Domotai entertained Akodo Setai, attempting to learn how the Lion were faring against the Unicorn. Setai himself wished to learn how the Crane were faring against the Crab. Domotai had also chosen to send the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze to spend the winter at Kyuden Ikoma, perhaps as punishment for the debacle with the harriers. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Death at Kyuden Doji In 1169 during the Month of the Tiger Vacant Throne, p. 99 Kitsuki Orika was to marry Kakita Matabei in Kyuden Doji. She gave the Toturi III's Journal as her marriage's gift to Doji Domotai. When Domotai was talking with Doji Ayano and Kakita Hideo they found Orika murdered in a shrine, the night before she was to marry. Domotai sent word to Doji Ichita to gather his charge an Asako Inquisitor who had to handle the investigation. Conversations in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament In 1170 Iweko I was announced as the Divine Empress. Domotai could not attend the Celestial Tournament being with child. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Yasuki War Stalemate The Crab had used their lock on last year's tea crop ruthlessly, after Yasuki Jinn-Kuen managed to negotiate several large multi-year contracts last year, and they would serve to keep the cost of tea high. Despite it, the Crane had the upper hand economically, but not enough to get rid of the Crab's armies. In the field the Crane had been pushed to the margins of the Yasuki provinces, but when the Crab gathered to drive them out of one area the Crane infiltrated another area with the aid of their superior military maps, drawn in the times of Yasuki Hachi as Daimyo. It was a stalemate with no clear conclusion. End of the Third Yasuki War The Crab's supplies would last no more than a month, due to the Crane's economic sanctions and the high cost of maintaining the Wall. Left with no other options, Kuon sent Yasuki Jinn-Kuen to ask Domotai for terms. In exchange for Crab testimony that Kurohito's word was true and the Crane's claim to the lands was legitimate, Domotai arranged for Jinn-Kuen to marry a Crane woman, and gave him control of the Yasuki lands as her dowry. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Decree of Peace Domotai sent word to the Empress of the treaty through Nagori. The Crane suggested to do not make it public until Iweko I would edict her Imperial Decree of peace. In this moment the treaty would be brought to the Court for her approval, to prove the Crane’s devotion to the will of the Empress. Iweko was pleased and the Crane got the Empress' favor. Iweko's Reign Daigotsu Rekai's Death Fumisato had received a great deal of information about Rekai from Bayushi Sunetra in 1170, Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer and once he informed Domotai, she tasked him with Rekai's destruction. Domotai told it to Rekai's son, Daidoji Kikaze, who was not assigned to this mission because Domotai could not gamble about Kikaze's judgment in this particular matter. Prelude, by Nancy Sauer In 1171 Rekai was hunting down. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer Children Domotai was with child around the time of the crowning of Empress Iweko I. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Festival In 1171 the Empress announced a festival at Toshi Ranbo, celebrating the victory in the War of Dark Fire. The Clan Champions had to attend it, so she moved there. Domotai spent her time making an agreement between Lion, Unicorn, and Crab. The outcome of it would be an exchange that would leave all three clans in a much better position than they currently were. Kakita Noritoshi surrendered his position as sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy, and the Empire believed he was on Musha Shugyo. In the Midst of Life, by Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1172 during the Destroyer War Domotai attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Crane and Scorpion Clan must maintain the Empire even as it threatened to fall apart, favoring the encouragement of others. Nagori suggested Domotai to sponsor competitions or artisan exhibits. The Crane Champion would petition the Empress and the Otomo to hold all of the Jeweled Championships on an annual basis, as an opportunity to add to their ranks valuable assets in his organization. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Shadow Court After the gaijin ruhmalist attack to the Empress in the opening of the winter court in 1172, the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen cancelled it. Domotai invited the Clans to conduct the so-called Shadow Court in the Embassy of the Crane. The Scorpion were the only one who did not attend, outmanouvered by the Crane. Nagori and Domotai devised a plan, sending Beniha to make the invitation. Shosuro Mizuno could not resist the chance to deny her something Beniha wanted, and the Scorpion were out of the first few weeks of court. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman All the Great Clans were addressed in the Imperial edict but the Crane. Domotai was concerned with the Crane exclusion of the Empress' will. They began to plan how to recover the favor of Iweko. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kakita Hideshi Kakita Hideshi, yojimbo to Asahina Beniha, revealed himself as tainted in front of the Crane Court and Domotai. He requested to commit seppuku and it was granted. Beniha informed she would retire to Shinden Asahina and spent the rest of her life there. Flowers in Darkness, by Nancy Sauer Stepping Down When the time came, Domotai passed to her son Doji Makoto the Championship GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Crane, by L5R Story Team in 1196. Imperial Histories 2, p. 275 See also * Doji Domotai/Meta External Links * Doji Domotai (Diamond) * Doji Domotai Exp (Training Grounds 2) * Doji Domotai Exp2 (Rise of the Shogun) * Doji Domotai Exp3 (Samurai) * Doji Domotai Exp4 (Celestial) Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Topaz Champions